


Catching Up

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Torres only recalled sadness, shame and embarrassment from the time spent in high school with Sergio Ramos and his friends. He had put that behind him and never wanted to be reminded of it again.<br/>Unfortunately for Fernando the past has a habit of catching up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Fernando had been back in Madrid for about six months. He had landed himself a job as an assistant editor of a popular gay fashion magazine. He shared an apartment with a work colleague, Cesc Fabregas, a bubbly, likeable guy. He had returned confident with belief in his own ability. He no longer was the gangly, nerdy, loser he had been in high school. He tried to pretend that person wasn't even him. He didn't want to regress to that dismal period of his life.

 

_Fernando had been sick for so long he couldn't remember what it felt like to be well. Glandular Fever the doctors had said. He had missed so much school. His so called friends had moved on and no longer visited him. The football team had replaced him. He hated himself and his life._

_Slowly his condition improved and it was decided he could return to school. However to make his life even more unbearable it was agreed he would be put back a year. He was nearly 18, his new classmates were barely 16. He had no friends. He was still quite sickly and pale. He spent all his time with his head in a book, trying to catch up, so he could be put back with others of his own age and not a bunch of rowdy pubescents._

_To make things worse he found himself sitting next to one Sergio Ramos in most of his classes. The difference between the two of them could not have been more striking. Sergio was confident and popular. Tanned and athletic. He was one of the youngest players on the school's senior football team. He hung around with his older step brother, captain of aforementioned football team, Iker Casillas and his cool friends, Xabi Alonso and David Villa._

_Sergio had amazing hair, an amazing smile and an amazing body. He had every girl and boy in the school falling over him for attention._

_Fernando did not want to think how ridiculous they looked seated next to each other. Polar opposites. One who had everything and one who had nothing. One perfect package of boy/manhood and one complete worthless loser._

 

_Fernando's fitness improved a little and so he decided to try out for the football team again. He knew this probably wasn't a good idea but he never expected it to lead to the most traumatic moment of his life._

_The try out went reasonably well, at least he didn't throw up, which he sometimes did if he over exerted himself. The coach and Iker said they would let him know. Fernando decided to do a few training laps so that the changing rooms would be deserted when he returned. He was ashamed of his body and didn't want to shower in the presence of the perfect athletes - especially one! He was in luck, the showers were empty when he went inside. His luck ran out when he exited the shower with only a towel around his waist, to come face to face with a grinning Sergio Ramos, fully clothed. Fernando stood shell shocked, mouth agog, not able to formulate one word. Surprisingly, Sergio was quiet too whilst appraising the sight in front of him. Fernando self- consciously folded his arms across his chest to try to hide his skinny body._

_Sergio whispered, "Don't do that," uncrossing Fernando's arms and pushing him back against the wall, proceeding to cup his face in his hands and kiss him ferociously. Fernando's heart stopped. His brain couldn't function._

_Sergio pressed his body up against Fernando's and he actually moaned on feeling his erection through the towelling fabric. Only moments later, the older boy was mortified to feel himself orgasm there and then. His brain started working and he pushed Sergio away, grabbed his clothes and ran away as fast as he could from the scene of his shame._

_Fernando knew it must have been a bet or a dare. How Sergio and his group of friends would laugh about this. How long before this got around the football team and the entire school?_

_Fernando felt physically sick returning to school the next day. All his fears were confirmed when he saw Sergio and his older companions laughing from across the canteen. The youngest of them aiming a smirk in his direction. Fernando again ran out of school. He feigned a relapse to delay his return._

 

_During this second extended absence it was decided Fernando should move to Liverpool and attend school with his cousin, Steven Gerrard. His parents had noticed how unhappy he had been since his illness struck and had been toying with the idea for a while. Fernando was ecstatic and determined to turn over a new leaf. To become a different person in Liverpool._

_Sergio was left in the dark as to what had happened to Fernando Torres._

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc and Iker.

Unbelievably, Cesc had seemed more bouncy and excitable than ever over the last few weeks. He sat, beaming, at the breakfast table looking all gooey-eyed and content. Fernando couldn't help but smile.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh. Am I that obvious?" Fernando nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I met this guy and he's amazing. Sexy, charming, funny, intelligent, caring. Did I mention sexy?" Fernando nodded smiling wider.  
"Yeah we met a few weeks ago and he sort of rocks my world."  
Fernando spluttered in response, "What's his name?"  
"Iker."  
Fernando, irrationally, panicked for a second but then realised there must be a lot of Ikers in Madrid.

 

Up to this point Cesc and Iker had only kissed and touched each other. Tonight they had met for drinks and ended up at Iker's apartment grinding against each other on the sofa. Cesc unzipped Iker's jeans and squeezed his partner's growing erection through the fabric of his boxers. When he sucked the tip of his cock under the material Iker threw his head back and moaned, loudly, towards the ceiling. He applied slight pressure to the back of the younger man's head to encourage further attention. Cesc lowered the boxers and happily took the, impressively, large penis down his throat. He sucked and licked and stroked with enthusiasm. Iker had to stop him before he came far too early. He really needed to fuck this boy.

He dragged Cesc off the sofa and into his bedroom. They both rid themselves of their remaining clothing on the way to the bed. Iker pushed Cesc onto his back and fished lube and condoms from the bedside cabinet. He sought permission with his eyes. Cesc nodded his desperate consent.

Neither wanted foreplay, they both needed penetration and release. Iker coated his fingers with lube and explored Cesc's pulsing, pink hole. Cesc moaned and fucked himself on those talented fingers.  
"Iker now, take me now!"  
Iker took a deep breath, lined himself up and slowly but firmly pushed inside.  
"Iker, harder, faster!"  
Iker was beyond delirium and followed as instructed. He wasn't going to last long. This boy was too hot. He grabbed the younger man's cock, stroking in time with own undulations. He came hard and fast when he felt Cesc's warm fluid coating his palm.

Iker was gentlemanly enough to fetch wash cloths from the bathroom. On returning he discovered Cesc was quite talkative after sex.  
"Oh, guess what! My editor at work has put me in charge of an amazing new campaign. He wants me to find undiscovered, local models, to give the magazine a fresh, young vibe."  
"That's great. I'm sure you'll do a brilliant job. Oh, i just had a brainwave. My brother, Sergio, you should audition him. No pressure but everyone says he'd make a great male model," Iker yawned in reply.

Cesc snuggled up to him. Sure he could do that. Why would that cause a problem?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Steven Gerrard.

_Stevie had never seen such a pale spaniard in his life. Judging by the way he blushed when being pulled into a friendly hug, he was also painfully shy. Stevie's mum had sent him to pick up his cousin from the airport. She had warned him to be especially nice, apparently the kid had been through a hard time. His mum needn't have worried. When Fernando offered him a small smile and looked at him with chocolate brown eyes, Stevie knew they would be firm friends. He would bring his cousin out of his shell. What was that saying, something about caterpillar to butterfly._

_Stevie G was, practically, king of the college campus and by association Fernando was, for once in his life, cool. He had a social life beyond going to the doctor's surgery._

_Fernando loved Liverpool. He doubted people from his home town would even recognise him. Under Stevie's wing he had become confident, fit, funny and popular._

_He owed Stevie everything._

 

Fernando was so excited. Stevie was coming to visit him in Madrid this weekend. Friday couldn't come around quick enough, it seemed like for ever since he had last seen his favourite person in the world.

Cesc and Stevie hit if off like a house on fire. Any attempt of Fernando's to organise anything was overruled by the two of them. Cesc had a great idea and Stevie was only too willing to go along with it. Apparently, Iker and his friends were going to a cool club on Saturday night and Cesc wanted Stevie and Fernando to come along.

Cesc raved, "It'll be great Fer. You can finally meet the love of my life and his really hot friends. It might give you a chance to check out that gorgeous brother of his. You know the one who might end up modelling for the magazine."

"Come on Fer, I want to meet some hot spaniards." Stevie piped in.

"Bloody hell, all right!" Fernando couldn't help but concede to his two best friends.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters come to a head and Stevie and Xabi's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter.

The first thing Stevie and Fernando saw when entering the club was an exuberant Cesc waving across the balustrade of the upstairs seating area. Fernando told Stevie to go on while he fetched some drinks. The bar service was incredibly slow so he decided on getting two bottles of beer each. Carrying two bottles in each hand he slowly manoevered himself through the club and upstairs to the seating area. What he saw there seemed to cause his heart to dislodge and plummet to the pit of his stomach. Cesc was sprawled over Iker, the Iker Casillas from school. Seated either side of them in the booth were Xabi Alonso and David Villa. Stevie was sitting squeezed in next to Xabi to fill up the curved bench seat. There were two empty stools on Fernando's side of the round table. Fernando took a deep breath and approached the group. Cesc proceeded to make the unnecessary introductions.

Iker laughed, "Oh it's Fernando from school, Fernando Torres."

David chuckled, "Yeah right, Sergio's friend."

Iker continued, "Pity he isn't here, he would have loved to catch up."

Fernando sat silent, head down. Iker surreptitiously texted his brother.

**IC - Get down here now. Cesc's Fernando is _your_ Fernando!**

**SR - OMG! I'll shower and change and be there ASAP.**

 

Stevie was having a great time. He wanted to dance. Xabi was very quick to offer to join him. David went to get some drinks. Fernando found himself left with the lovebirds. Cesc commented how, unusually, quiet Fernando was. He replied he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie. Iker turned the conversation back to school days.

"You were always quiet. Even Sergio couldn't get you to open up. You were the talk of the school, for a while, when you suddenly went AWOL. You're looking good. See if Sergio recognises you when he gets here."

Fernando squeaked, "Sergio's coming here tonight?!"

"Yeah, I text him, he's on his way."

Fight or flight. As always, where Sergio was concerned, Fernando decided on flight. He excused himself from the table saying he needed the toilet. He then proceeded to run away from the club. Sergio turned the corner to see a familiar blond head running in the opposite direction away from his destination. Sergio slumped down on the bench seat next to his brother,

"I just saw Fernando running away from me for the third time in my life."

Cesc was surprised. Fernando answered his text confirming he had left because he had been ill in the toilets.

 

 

Stevie and Xabi were unaware of any of the proceeding events. They were too engrossed in each other. They had found a quiet, semi private, darkened sofa and were sucking each other's faces off whilst wanking each other as discretely as possible. Stevie was wiping the cum off his hands with one of the bar serviettes when Xabi asked him to spend the night with him.

Fernando slammed the front door, sinking to the ground, his back against the door and his head in his hands. He felt as if he was 18 again and back in high school. Iker would tell Cesc what a loser he was. Cesc wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Stevie was apparently smitten with Xabi. The spaniard would tell him the secret he had been hiding from him, the real reason he had left Madrid. In one night his life had returned to shit. He hated Sergio Ramos. Fernando, somehow, managed to get himself off the floor. He wandered aimlessly into the lounge. Cesc's laptop was on the coffee table. He had been working on the modelling audition job before he went out. Why he felt the urge to open the laptop and scroll down the thumbnail pictures, he couldn't explain. It was just to pick the scab off an unhealed wound. He stopped scrolling when he came to a series of photos showing a recognisable smile. Fernando clicked open the first frame in the series. The first few headshots showed his hair was still long, luscious and the colour of liquid caramel. His smile was still blinding and disarming. If possible he was even more good looking than he had been four years ago. The body shots had Fernando almost dribbling. Sergio's body had definitely grown into it's full potential. Tattoos adorned his sculptured abs and biceps. An impressive six pack led down to tight white briefs, hiding nothing. Fernando's eyes trailed down his muscular legs and then back all the way up to his handsome face. Fernando slammed shut the laptop. Maybe he could run away with Stevie to Liverpool - again. He checked his phone. Stevie was staying the night at Xabi's, apparently it was closer to the club and they had shared a cab. Fernando wanted to cry.

 

"I'm not normally this much of a slut," Xabi giggled. "You know allowing you to do everything you've done to me the first night we met."

Stevie chuckled in return, "I should hope not! Bet you get plenty of offers though."

Xabi smiled coyly, " Well you better give me something to satisfy my needs until I see you again."

"Two weeks time in Liverpool, like you promised Xabs." Xabi nodded.

Stevie growled, rolling the other man onto his back, lifting his right leg onto his shoulder and determinedly entered the still stretched, slick hole. Xabi moaned loudly whilst being fucked soundly into the mattress over and over again.

 

Stevie returned to Fernando's and Cesc's apartment, mid-morning, to find an upset Fernando sitting opposite Cesc at the kitchen table. They were in the middle of a serious looking conversation.  Cesc looked up at Stevie to acknowledge him and then continued,

"Why don't you tell us what went down in high school Fer? What went on between you and Sergio?"


	5. Chapter Five

"I'm sure Stevie already knows. Bet Xabi couldn't wait to tell him. Didn't Sergio crow about it when he got to the club? Why don't the pair of you just ditch me and go off with your perfect boyfriends?" Fernando threw his head onto his crossed arms on the table, acting like a petulant child.  
Cesc and Stevie looked at each other at a loss to understand what was going on.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Stevie said in a raised voice, he could never bring himself to shout at Fernando.  
"I'm talking about Sergio and his bet / dare to kiss the shy, probably gay weirdo and get him to, obviously, show his attraction to him and then make a public laughing stock out of him. Oh, by the way the probably gay weirdo was me." Fernando blubbered into the table.

Cesc took a deep breath and tried to analyse what had just been said.

"Right, so how did you obviously show your attraction to him?"  
Fernando whispered in reply, "I came without him even touching me, just from a kiss and the feel of his body pressing against me."  
Stevie coughed a response, "Wow, Sergio's that good!"

Cesc admonished him with a glare.  
"How do you know it was a bet or a dare?"  
"Because the next day they were all laughing at me in the canteen and Sergio just smirked at me. Anyway why would Sergio be attracted to me?!"  
"I'm going to speak to Iker about this"  
"Please don't." Fernando pleaded.

Stevie prised Fernando off the table and took him into the bedroom. He looked like the lost teenager who had arrived at Liverpool airport all those years ago. He tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. If what Fernando had said was true he was going to kick Sergio's arse.


	6. Chapter Six

Fernando had slept until late afternoon. He knew he would have to face the world eventually. The apartment was deserted. He was unaware of a meeting going on over at Iker's place. Cesc and Stevie had gone over to confront Iker and Sergio.

"Why would Fernando tell you such a story?" Sergio looked distraught. Iker jumped in to protect his younger brother,  
"Sergio was Fernando's friend. I can't believe he would make up such lies!"

Stevie was near to losing his temper, "Fernando is not a liar and he was really hurt by what you guys did to him!!"  
"I kissed him because I liked him. It was never a bet or a dare. How could he think that of me," Sergio said sadly almost to himself.

 

Fernando was disturbed from staring blankly at the TV when he heard a key in the front door. He nearly had a stroke on seeing Cesc and Stevie enter the apartment followed by a brooding Sergio. Stevie instructed Fernando to remain seated and listen. Sergio sat next to him on the sofa, took his hands in his and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You misunderstood everything that happened at school. I wanted to be your friend from the first moment you arrived in our class looking like a lost puppy. I did everything to get your attention. Pushing others out the way so I could sit next to you in lessons. I talked about you, endlessly, to Iker and my friends. I was ecstatic when you decided to rejoin the football team, it would mean I could spend more time with you after school. I'm sorry I forced you into that kiss, I just couldn't control myself. The next day I was so excited to see you in the canteen. I smiled at you and then you ran away and I never saw you again. You sort of broke my heart."

Fernando sat staring at the beautiful man in front of him, making his confession. He could only manage a whisper in reply, "Are you being serious Sergio? I hardly dare believe you. You really like me?"  
"Fer, I don't know what to think at the moment. I'm a little cross with you for making up all that rubbish about me but I'm glad to, finally, get an explanation for you leaving after all these years."

The younger man stood up running his fingers roughly through his hair. 

"So, you used to like me but you don't anymore." Fernando looked forlornly into his lap, mourning the loss of the warm hands holding his.  
"Why do you insist on making shit up in your head?" Sergio half shouted whilst sitting back down and shaking him by the shoulders. Fernando looked up at him with huge, watery eyes and a pretty pout. Sergio grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a searing, passionate kiss. Both men could not contain their moans. Cesc and Stevie took that as their cue to leave.

Sergio reluctantly withdrew from the kiss, "You're not going to run away again, are you?"

Fernando shyly smiled whilst shaking his head. "Hopefully I won't come as quickly this time," he replied, blushing furiously at his own bravado.

That was far too much temptation for Sergio after four years of waiting. He pulled the blond to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue. Following up on the three couples. Any call for this?


	7. Epilogue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sernando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was no call for this but here we go.

"Sergio, we need to stop for a minute."

Sergio paused from his adoration of Fernando's lithe body. "Why?" Fernando took a deep breath.

"I've never really done this before, you know.... shit! I'm such a loser!"

"No, no.... you're not. What do you mean by not really done this before?"

Fernando flushed bright red. Here goes. "I'm a virgin."

 

Sergio almost spontaneously combusted on the spot. He took a little time to compose himself. Bloody hell he had the beginning and end of his desires spread out naked in front of him and he was going to be the first person to fully take him / own him / fill him up completely.

Sergio managed to control himself. " That's just amazing.... great. So what do you want to do? Do you want to take things slowly?" Sergio could foresee a lot of cold showers.

"No, I want to go the whole way, with you. You just need to tell me what to do and be a little patient with me."

Sergio reached for the blond, pulling him close and sucking on his neck. He could definitely do the teaching bit but the patience thing would be more difficult.

 

It took an eternity to stretch Fernando enough for the size of his penis. Fernando had tears in his eyes but still begged for penetration. Sergio was as gentle as possible when finally entering that too tight hole. He held back when Fernando hissed in pain.

"Relax, I promise I'll make it feel good."

Fernando whimpered and let Sergio open him up. When the younger found the older's prostate he screamed and begged to be fucked over and over again.

Sergio was never going to let Fernando run away again. This was the best sex he had ever had. He proceeded to reduce Fernando to a mumbling, trembling mess. Fernando seemed to be coming endlessly over his own stomach. Sergio came with a roar, pumping copious amounts of sperm into his lover's raw hole.

Sergio slumped over Fernando's sweaty, tingly body and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you."

Fernando opened his eyes and replied, "I love you too."

 

 

 

 


	8. Epilogue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerlonso

Xabi stood outside John Lennon airport with Stevie's address scrawled on a piece of paper trying to work out the best way to secure a taxi. Originally Stevie was going to pick him up but something 'urgent' had cropped up. Xabi sighed deeply, maybe this love at first sight thing was a little one sided. Maybe totally one sided. Over the last week Stevie seemed to have cooled towards him, taking longer to reply to text messages, standing him up last minute at the airport. Stevie had told Xabi he would be home by 6 o'clock. Xabi's watch now showed 7.00 and there was no sign of Stevie. The spaniard checked several times that his watch was showing UK time before he gave up waiting outside on the pavement and went in search of a cafe or better still a pub. Xabi sat in the quiet, back street bar nursing a pint of lager googling return flights to Madrid. He had made a huge mistake.

Stevie didn't know what to do. He was very late to meet Xabi. What could he possibly say to the Spaniard,

_"Oh hi Xabi. I really like you and want a relationship with you. Oh and by the way I have a new born daughter to take care of."_

The last week had turned Stevie's life upside down. He had had a short fling with a girl, Alex, about nine months ago and now found himself with his baby daughter left on his doorstep. He really should have put Xabi's visit off but he was desperate to see the spaniard again.

Stevie took a deep breath and phoned Xabi's mobile number. The spaniard answered with a slightly slurred response.

"Xabs where are you?"

"Some seedy english pub." He replied unhappily.

"Come to the flat I need to talk to you."

"Don't string me along Stevie. Let's just call it a day."

Stevie choked on his reply, "Xabi, I really like you. Please come, I need to explain something."

Xabi thought he heard a cat crying in the background. Who would have thought Stevie was a cat person. Xabi couldn't resist Stevie's insistent request.


	9. Epilogue Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Years Later.

**Text message Iker Casillas to Cesc Fabregas** \- "Whose idea was it to spend the night apart? Miss you xxx"

**Text message Cesc Fabregas to Iker Casilla** s - "Ahh, miss you too xx but it's tradition on the night before your wedding."

Cesc was spending the night back at Fernando's. Not much had changed at the apartment since he moved out and in with Iker 2 years ago. Him and Fernando were still good friends and Fernando was going to be one of the witnesses when he and Iker tied the knot the next day. Sergio was going to be the other witness. Cesc didn't know how things would go when the two witnesses met again. 

When he moved in with Iker, Sergio jumped at the chance to move into Fernando's. Their relationship was passionate and tempestuous. Sergio's modelling career took off and he was away from home a lot travelling the world. Fernando could not accept that Sergio would remain faithful to him with so much temptation in his way. Deep down Fernando was still the boy with low esteem. Cesc still believed they loved each other but the couple no longer lived together.

The morning passed quickly with the bustle of preparations for the ceremony. Cesc and Fernando looked pristine in their formal suits, button holes in place waiting for the limousine to take them to the registry office. They arrived to find Xabi and Stevie waiting outside with their 3 year old daughter, Lexie, the designated ring bearer. The group were shown into the room, where Iker and Sergio were already waiting, by the registrar.

Cesc and Iker exchanged their vows and eagerly signed the register. They exchanged a lingering kiss to seal their union.

"Till death do us part," both whispered to each other.

The intimate moment was interrupted by Sergio loudly announcing that everyone needed to get to the reception and get drunk. Fernando couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sergio smirked and made his way over to the blond.

"Come on Blondie you're coming with me. Isn't it the best man's duty to get off with the chief bridesmaid?"

Xabi and Stevie looked on at the flagging party guests with a sleeping Lexie across their laps. Cesc and Iker had left long ago, probably to get up to all sorts of dirty things. See if they had as much energy or inclination when they had a child.

The couple's eyes were drawn to Sergio and Fernando slow dancing and delicately kissing each other. That relationship was definitely not over. Stevie had faith in Sergio and he knew firsthand of Fernando's enduring feelings for the model. He smiled as Sergio led his best friend by the hand away from the reception.

Xabi leant over and kissed him, "How do you feel about having another baby?"

"Why not, we will probably need another ring bearer or page boy for Sergio's and Fernando's wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Sorry for the lameness of this :)


End file.
